


Hitting My Head Against A Wall

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Brian were alone at Ross and Holly’s place when it came up. “So long story short, Feathers has to wear a diaper whenever he’s in the house now.” Ross finished off his anecdote, stopping where he stood. Brian had barely gotten through the door when Ross turned, stopping him short in the foyer. “Hey would you slap me in the face?” Ross asked as casually as he could muster. </p><p>Brian couldn’t help but laugh at how randomly placed the question was. “Pft, shit yeah, man. How often do you get to slap a man right in his face?” Brian joked. Ross’ shoulders slumped, and he was instantly inches shorter, he peered up at Brian from under his eyelashes, cheeks bright red. “Oh.” Brian finally exclaimed soberly. “Oh fuck yeah, dude, if you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting My Head Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way suggesting that any of these events actually happened.
> 
> Sorry for sinning guys.

 

It had started, as many of the most recently exciting things in Ross’ life had; in bed. Holly was hovering above Ross, her legs on either side of his hips, her fingers tangled with his over his head. Ross thrust his groin impatiently into the wide empty space between their lower bodies, trying desperately to get some sort of contact against his leaking erection. 

“Good things come to boys who wait.” Holly cooed, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Ross’ lips. Ross sobbed in desperate anguish as his thighs shook with the effort of resisting the primal urge to disobey. Watching Ross shiver, Holly decided to have some mercy and slid her warm, slick pussy against the underside of Ross’ cock, pressed tight between his abdomen and her. 

Ross couldn’t help but to gasp out a quiet, breathless “ _Yes_ ” and push up eagerly against her twice. 

“ _Don’t_.” Holly warned sternly, sliding her fingers delicately down the length of his left arm before using the hand to clutch his hair, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Ross pouted openly, eliciting a smile from his loving wife, before pushing his hips up once more, a mere half pump. “Stop that!” she giggled playfully swatting at Ross’ face with her free hand. What had meant to be a small, harmless, grounding tap, was an entirely unexpected and underestimated pop, sending a loud fleshy slap echoing in the room. “Ooh.. oops I’m so sorry.” Holly cooed breaking character, gently rubbing at the offended cheek.

“No, no, it’s fine! I deserved that, youshouldprobablydoitharder.” Ross assured a little too quickly and whiny for Holly to ignore. 

“We haven’t really talked about that.” Holly answered kissing down the offended cheek to the pulse point in Ross’ neck. 

“I just- _mnn_ -think I need it.” Ross moaned trying to keep his breathing even, to no avail. Holly could read him like a book at this point.

“I don’t feel comfortable letting you agree to something like that when you’re in your zone like this baby.” she said grinding against him once more while smoothing her hands up his chest. Ross groaned both pleasured and a little disappointed before moving shallowly against her again. “Stay still, Ross” she reminded him looking him straight in the eye. Ross held eye contact defiantly before wiggling once more. So it was going to be one of those nights. “Have it your way, Ross.” Holly sighed lifting herself from the bed. 

Ross knew he could probably get himself off in the time it would take her to find the restraints, but as cheeky as he was feeling, he knew better than that. Holly returned with the straps from under the bed swiftly tying them around his wrists and binding them tightly to the metal bars that made up the head board. “Pull.” she requested. Ross tried to pull his arms into his chest to without success, the restraints stopping him short. Holly didn’t praise him, only nodded as she turned on her heel to retrieve a chair from the corner of the room.  She set the chair beside the bed, so that Ross would have to crane his neck to that side in order to see her. She opened their bedside table, pulling a translucent purple vibrator from the drawer, then she set herself down in the chair, spreading her legs and bending her knee over either arm of the chair so Ross could have a very clear view. Ross whimpered as she pressed the button on the bottom of the toy. She pressed the tip ever lightly to her clit. “Keep your eyes on me.” she commanded. 

Ross licked his lips and nodded, watching her press the toy in circles around her clit, as she let out a low moan just to let Ross know how much she was enjoying it. Ross watched with rapt attention as Holly slid the toy up and down the length of her slit before working the toy inside her slow and easy. Taking her time. Ross began to whine when he could feel the pain stir in the back of his neck, which prompted Holly to look up at him, removing the toy from her cunt with a slick sound. She took each leg down from their post, walking to the bed. Ross swallowed hard, watching carefully as Holly pressed the wet tip of the vibrator against the slit of his cock. Ross moaned unabashedly, his feet digging into the mattress, his back arching off the bed. Without pulling the toy away, Holly climbed on the bed between Ross’ legs and pressed her clit against the vibrator, pulling it up and down between her pussy and his cock, rocking her hips and letting Ross move his without complaint, until both their legs began to shake.

“Oh! Aah! Oh God! Oh fuck Holly, so close!” Ross moaned loudly throwing his head thoughtlessly from side to side. Ross suddenly felt a sickening lurch in his stomach as his next sloppy thrust was met with the sudden absence of the delicious buzzing that was sending him into a frenzy. Ross raised his neck to look at Holly where she was still sat between his legs, her legs drawn up to her chest, moving the vibrator in quick circles against her clit. She was clutching the sheets and her eyes were closed. Her chest was heaving as her toes curled tight, letting out a loud moan as she finally shuddered through her orgasm. Ross groaned in envy.

When the aftershocks finally wound down, Holly turned off the vibrator, placing it on the bedside table for the time being. She untied Ross’ hands and moved to spoon him as he tried mentally to will his erection down. She kissed the side of his head. “You did very good. Maybe next time you’ll be even better.” she soothed petting his hair.

* * *

 

Ross and Brian were alone at Ross and Holly’s place when it came up. “So long story short Feathers has to wear a diaper whenever he’s in the house now.” Ross finished off his anecdote, stopping where he stood. Brian had barely gotten through the door when Ross turned, stopping him short in the foyer. “Hey would you slap me in the face?” Ross asked as casually as he could muster. 

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at how randomly placed the question was. “Pft, shit yeah, man. How often do you get to slap a man right in his face?” Brian joked. Ross’ shoulders slumped, and he was instantly inches shorter, he peered up at Brian from under his eyelashes, cheeks bright red. “Oh.” Brian finally exclaimed soberly. “Oh  _fuck_ yeah, dude, if you want.” The corners of Ross’ lips quirked up in a smile and his eyes looked absolutely giddy, now Brian was determined to make this happen for him. He stood up a little straighter. “Do you have something you need to confess to daddy?” he asked in that tone designated for these occasions. Ross tried to force himself to look ashamed as he nodded. 

“Get down on your knees then,” Brian instructed. Ross didn’t comply immediately, choosing to look away shyly and rub the back of his head. God, when Ross was in these moods he really went for it. Brian rested both his hands on Ross’ shoulders. “I said down.” He repeated firmly pushing Ross roughly onto his knees. Ross continued to look down at Brian’s shoes. “Look at me.” Brian commanded, Ross’ face shot up quick then. 

“Tell daddy what you did.” Brian requested in a deep rumble, rubbing his thumb idly along Ross’ cheek.

Ross hadn’t exactly thought this through this far. He hadn’t thought of what might be deemed an offense worthy of a slap. He dug in his mind for a real life example, trying to play it up as coyness. “R-remember when you left that flash drive here?” Ross asked timidly.

“The one with the songs I was working on?” Brian asked raising an eyebrow.

Ross nodded. “I-I-I might have erased somethings on it accidentally.”

Brian was almost actually upset, before he realized that this was probably fabricated. Still, clever. Brian stopped caressing Ross’ cheekbone with his thumb then, and Ross held his breath, bracing himself for impact. Brian counted to four in his head, before rearing his hand back, and striking Ross hard with an open palm, knocking Ross’ face in the other direction. 

Ross placed his hand over his cheek which was quickly reddening behind his fingers. “Fuck man! That really hurt!” Ross exclaimed looking up at Brian. Brian had a sudden urge to break the scene and make sure Ross was okay, but noted that he had not safeworded. Ross’ eyes were shining with a film of tears, but his expression was wild and hungry. 

Brian quickly steeled his expression and pulled back his other hand to strike Ross on the other side of his face, the contact a bit messier with his non-dominant hand.

“You’re not to use those filthy words you understand?” Brian reprimanded him. Ross sat whimpering holding his face for a minute. “Understand?” Brian barked after a few seconds without reply. Ross nodded hastily. Brian let out a deep breath. “Do you understand what you did wrong?” he asked more calmly, not losing the authority in his voice. 

“I-I-messed up your work?” Ross asked looking up at Brian, from his unsteady position on his knees, tears streaming down his face now.

“Because you went through my things.” Brian said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry daddy. I knew it was wrong, I shouldn’t have done it. I was just curious. I won’t do it again I promise.” Ross swore meekly as he wiped at his stinging face with the back of his hand. 

Brian’s hand returned to the side of Ross’ face, and the younger boy flinched involuntarily. Brian soothed the sting with a caress of his thumb once more, his expression softening. He couldn’t help his weak spot for Ross sometimes. “Daddy, doesn’t like to punish you this way, but it’s the only way you learn.” he assured softly. 

Ross looked down at the floor for a moment before placing a timid hand on Brian’s thigh. “But Daddy...If you don’t like punishing me like this, why are you so hard right now?” he asked sliding his hand over the evident erection pushing at Brian’s zipper. Brian let out a low growl, finally feeling his long held arousal acknowledged. Ross rubbed his thumb in a circle over the tip and down the shaft, looking up at Brian, eagerly awaiting an answer.

“Fuck, Ross.” Brian rest a hand on top of Ross’ head as he tried to collect his thoughts. “Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes and wait for me.” Brian ordered.

 Ross was quick to rise and pull his shirt off, leaving it behind as he jogged to the bedroom. Brian took a moment to breathe before following him.

By the time Brian got to the bedroom, Ross was stripped and laid out on the bed, hands as far away from his straining erection as he could get them, as a show of good faith. Brian moaned at the sight before stripping off his clothes and retrieving the lube from the bedside table. He climbed on the bed over Ross and placed the lube beside them, in favor of kissing Ross slow and messy. Their lips slotted together unrushed but hungry, their tongues brushing against each other like waves crashing and retreating. Brian ground his cock against Ross’ and the younger boy let out a guttural moan. 

Brian reached down and let his finger circle the rim of Ross’ hole for a while sending a jolt down Ross’ spine. Looking down at Ross, hair all disheveled, cheeks still red from impact, moaning and wriggling like a whore, he looked absolutely wrecked and Brian would give anything to see him fall the fuck apart. Brian reached for the lube and coated his fingers generously before sliding his middle finger against Ross’ hole. The boy shivered and held out his palm for Brian to pour lube into. After a liberal amount slicked Ross’ hand, he slowly stroked Brian’s cock up and down as Brian fingered him open. The combination of Ross’ hand on his dick as he whimpered and sighed and writhed on  his hand as he prodded at his prostate, was almost too heady for Brian to handle. “Fuck I need to be in you.” he groaned, removing his fingers ignoring the way Ross whined at the loss. Brian lined himself up with Ross’ wet hole and slowly slid home.

He let Ross adjust for a moment before beginning to pump slowly and shallowly, getting him used to his movements inside him. “Ahh fuck,” Ross gasped, his body quivering with pleasure at how full he felt with Brian inside him.

“Ross.” Brian warned sternly, keeping his head in the scene despite how fucking amazing Ross’ ass felt around him.

Ross started to move his hips in time with Brian’s thrusts. “Fuck it feels so good daddy.” Ross moaned loudly thrusting down hitting the spot, causing him to convulse. Brian laid a quick slap across the left side of Ross’ face causing Ross to cry out, his asshole tightening around Brian’s cock at the shock, drawing a low groan of appreciation from the older man.

“I warned you about those dirty words baby boy,” Brian reminded Ross.

“Ohhh you love it.” Ross moaned as Brian started to thrust into him faster and faster. “You...nnhg, get off on...mnnuh, hitting me..ah...putting me in my place.”

Brian placed his hand over the side of Ross’ face, leaning in close. “God, fuck yes. And you’re such a pain slut for it too. You get off on being a little shit, pushing my buttons, just begging for me to slap that shit eating grin off your face.” Brian breathed huskily against Ross’ lips between brutal kisses. 

“Oh Oh Oh Oh Fuck!” Ross screamed as he started to come, cock twitching between their abdomens. Brian delivered a final blow to the right sight of Ross’ face for good measure, and with that one last tightening grip around him, spilled into Ross, completely milked and spent. 

Brian flopped over onto his back beside Ross, not anticipating that Ross would immediately curl up at his side. He laid his hand in Ross’ hair and kissed his head. “Do you still like me Daddy?” Ross muttered just as Brian was starting to catch his breath. 

“Of course I like you baby. I love you. Even when you’re naughty, I always love you.” Brian whispered into Ross’ messy, sweat drenched hair. Ross hummed happily as he tightened his grip around the older man. 

“Hey, baby.” A familiar voice called from the doorway. Brian was a little alarmed to see Holly standing there, placing her purse down in the corner and removing her boots. He felt an instinct to cover or explain himself, despite the nature of the three’s relationship. Holly had never been involved in what he and Ross did before. Once her socks and pants were off she settled into bed beside Ross, he extended his arms for her and she kissed him tenderly on his cheek, which was now going pink. “Did you give daddy a bit of a hard time?” she asked gently. Ross nodded looking a little ashamed. “Aww, that’s alright. I’m sure it’s all better now, right?” Holly asked, looking up at Brian now.

“Yeah. Of course. All better.” Brian said gently, putting a hand on Ross’ shoulder.

“Yeah, that sounds good. You want some milk buddy?” Holly asked. Ross nodded eagerly. “Could you get some? It’s just in the fridge.” Holly asked looking at Brian. He nodded and stood up, walking to the kitchen with his limp dick swinging between his legs, feeling weirdly exposed, but not entirely uncomfortable. When he returned to the bedroom with a glass of milk, Ross was cleaned up and cradled in Holly’s arms. It had appeared she set up some old Transformer’s episodes on Netflix. Ross sat up and took the glass from Brian, drinking it down before settling back under the covers, snuggled up between the both of them.

Ross eventually fell asleep with Holly petting his hair. “So you slapped him pretty good huh?” Holly asked, snapping Brian out of the lull the T.V. had started to put him into.

“Yeah, he asked me to. Was pretty eager about the whole thing.” Brian admitted shyly. 

Holly nodded understandingly. “We talked about it a little bit, but I just don’t think I have it in me. Usually when he’s acting up I punish him by stalling or not letting him get off at all. He’s pretty receptive to it most of the time.”

“He told me about that. He seems really into it.” Brian supplied.

“Yeah, but you haven’t done it?” she asked.

“I’ve edged him a bit, but not really outright denied him.” Brian confessed.

“Hmm...I guess we’re just different that way,” she mused. “I think sometimes Ross just likes to test all his different limits. He’s like that with everyone, it’s just we’re to ones that push back. I think he likes the resistance. I think it makes him feel like a person.”

Brian nodded. “That makes sense.

Holly smiled at Brian. “You’ve been taking good care of him. I think..you’re one of the few people I really trust with him.” 

Brian couldn’t help but smile back. 


End file.
